Zero Plus Nine
by The Richmaster
Summary: Nine familiars? "How is this even possible?" Well, never let it be said that Louise de La Vallière ever does things normally.


Chapter Published: 19/06/2014

Last Updated: 20/06/2014

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights over

Chapter One: Summoning

A pink-haired girl stood before a billowing cloud of smoke, waiting for it to dissipate. She was Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, third daughter of the Tristainian noble house of La Vallière and she had just performed the ritual every mage of even the slightest merit performs in the life; The Familiar Summoning Ritual.

The smoke eventually cleared, revealing a … tree? Over five metres tall, a trunk, roughly two metres in diameter, that seemed to be twisted, giving a spiral effect to it, bereft of any branches below the large flower that sat atop it.

Moments of silence, before. Someone snickered. A few people giggled. And like with so many other things, the rest of the class behind her started laughing.

"That's Louise for you"

"Yeah, she couldn't even summon an animal, what a zero"

"Why doesn't she just give up?"

However two of the people watching this didn't join in on the laughter, not that they would have if they did find it funny, the balding professor would never discourage a student of his by laughing at them to their face and the short, blue haired girl simply wasn't fond of emoting. No, the real reason that they were watching the tree cautiously was because they could sense some underlying power emanating from the tree.

A girl with red hair noticed the blunette's guarded expression and asked, "Tabitha, are you okay, what's wrong?"

Tabitha answered in a monotone voice, "Something about the tree is … off"

Kirche, the redhead, raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "Really, how so?"

The shorter girl's eyebrows narrowed slightly, "I'm not sure"

A distance away, the classes' professor, one Jean Colbert, subtly shifted his body's positioning to a more stable footing, from where he could easily draw his wand. He then decided that the disruption had gone on for long enough. "Settle down now, class. Miss Vallière, if you would try and complete the contract now."

This caused everyone to gradually stop laughing; watching carefully to see whether or not the class failure could actually form a contract with a plant.

The pink haired girl suddenly felt incredibly self-conscious of herself, as she walked up to the tree, got onto the tips of her toes, before saying, "Pentagram of the five elements, bless this being and make it my familiar" and kissed the trees trunk.

A second passed, two, five… ten seconds passed, Louise backed away and fell to her knees, when just as a few people began to give her pitying looks and the rest of the class were about start laughing, something happened, once more rendering class speechless.

On the area of the tree where Louise had kissed, a glowing red rune appeared, it seemed unique in the fact that it looked like a stylized number 10. The rune then began to start flashing, brighter and brighter.

At seeing this Colbert was astounded by the amount of energy that the tree was giving off, but not so much that he forgot his job, he called out to his students to stand back.

The flashing had now spread to cover the entire tree. The flashing then stopped as the tree appeared now to be covered by a constant red glow until, the energy started falling downwards slowly, like some kind of syrup, before it split into nine different shapes.

Everyone there watched in shock and awe as this was happening, struck speechless.

The first shape seemed to form a four legged creature, less than a foot high, with a thin layer of sand over its skin, blue markings on it; it also seemed to have an abnormally large tail. On its forehead was a rune that looked to be fashioned after the number '1'.

The second shape became a breed of cat that no one there could recognise; its fur was mostly a dark blue with a number of black markings on it. There was a red stylised '2', at the point where the cat's left foreleg met its torso.

The third turned out to be a grey and pink turtle, with what looked like some kind of helmet covering most of its head, leaving little more than its left eye visible. On the 'helmet', where its right eye should have been there was a red '3'.

Fourth was a rather muscular looking, bearded, red-furred monkey, no wait it was an ape, but why did it have a tail and one that looked like a lizard's at that. It bore a number '4' on the left side of its chest, just over the heart.

Next was a creature the likes of which no one there had ever seen before, its general body shape was similar to that of a horse with white fur, albeit a extremely small one, though it was the creature's head that seemed off, it appeared to be that of a white dolphin with four backwards pointing horns protruding from the back of the head, the head did not have any fur but instead showed white leathery skin. In the space between the four horns was a red symbol, a stylized number '5'.

Sixth came, to many of the more squeamish members of the class' displeasure, in the form of a large, bulbous and slimy looking slug that seemed to possess a tail-like extension at the end of its body. And under its 'mouth', clear against its pale form was a red number '6'.

The seventh, appeared to be a large (over six inches high) green larva with a yellow protrusion at its back. A red number '7' could be seen at the centre of its backs.

The eighth creature looked even stranger than the fifth; it was covered in a thick looking pink hide with the head of a bull, the torso of a man and instead of a back end it had eight octopus-like tentacles. On its right shoulder was the number '8'.

The last creature bore the appearance of a fox, though for some reason its ears were longer than normal, giving the impression of a rabbit and its forepaws looked like hands, but other that, it was a normal fox. Though they could not see it, given the fact it was lying down, on the fox's stomach was a narking in the shape of the number '9'

The nine creatures, none more than roughly a foot high, were sat down in a circle the same diameter as that of the tree. All nine of the creatures appeared to be asleep.

Silence, as the entire group were still watched on in shock.

"Well, this is most definitely an unprecedented case", apparently Colbert's senses had returned to him, some of them anyway as his sock was evident on his face.

Kirche then, having regained the majority of her previous, spoke out, "How is this even possible, no one has ever summoned two familiars, let alone nine"

The teacher, eyes still furrowed in confusion, replied, "I don't know, though, the Headmaster might have some ideas as to what happened"

Further discussion on the subject was halted as one of the animals began to stir. It was the fox. It blearily opened its eyes before it started to stretch, some of the girls in class couldn't help but 'aw' at the sounds it was making.

The fox looked around, taking note of the eight other creatures around it, walking up to them each and inspecting them. It went round the full circle until it seemed to be satisfied, before briefly looking over the humans there, its sight stopping on Louise. It opened its mouth.

Coughing cutely, in a way that only a small animal can, a few times before it cocked its head and spoke in an undoubtedly male, voice, "Hi, my name is Naruto, uh," He looked around, "what's going on?"

**Notes: **

**First, this is not meant to be a very serious story, it is something that I am writing mostly to just test my ability. **

**Second, as for how the ****jinchūriki ****ended up in chibi versions of their respective ****bijū, I'm going to just say that they are from an AU; in which they all were captured by the Akatsuki, who then brought the Ten-tails back, their consciousness were all absorbed into the beast, but, unlike the bijū they were not fully absorbed. When Louise summoned, she ended up taking a fragment of Shinju, who upon sensing what was about to happen, sent the nine foreign minds to that area of it, the area was then summoned. As a mere fragment of the original, the new tree was not very stable, and so, when Louise placed the rune on it, it destabilized into nine fragments, whose forms were already known to it, each of these fragment then received the consciousness that fit it best. **

**Third, the location of the runes was supposed to represent a part of their body that seemed important to the person. Format= number – area of body - reason**

**One – Forehead – Gaara's 'love' tattoo**

**Two- Left shoulder – close to where Yugito wore her beads on her arm **

**Three – over right eye – with the way Isobu's eye is covered it seemed fitting**

**Four – Chest – Apes sometimes beat on their chest?**

**Five – Middle of head – Han seemed to like his hat**

**Six – under the mouth – The only thing I can remember about Utakata is that he blew bubbles**

**Seven – Middle of back – This is where her wings appeared when using ****Chōmei's chakra**

**Eight – Right shoulder – This is where B's seal was**

**Nine – Stomach – This is where Naruto's seal was**

**So, any questions, do you feel there's something I could improve on, feel free to review. **

**The next item I publish will likely be the second chapter of my first fic "To soar through endless skies"**


End file.
